Zlé sny
by Santinan Black
Summary: Katniss stále trápí démoni minulosti, a tak se nakonec v noci vydává za starým přítelem a doufá najít pochopení...


Už to bylo několik let od skončení války o svobodu Panemu, ale Katniss stále děsily noční můry. Stále viděla, jak její přátelé umírají při pomoci, aby naplnila svůj osud. Děsilo ji to a nejvíc v noci, jako byla tato, kdy za okny padaly provazce deště a oblohu trhaly na kusy blesky. Vyplížila se z postele, oblékla si halenu a vysoké boty a šla dolů do kuchyně. Pocit zmaru a bolesti ji neopouštěl, zatoužila po tom, aby se mohla schoulit někomu v náruči. To vše rozhodlo. Došla ke dveřím a okamžik čekala s rukou na klice, ale pak zavrtěla hlavou, otevřela dveře a vyšla přímo do letní bouřky. Provazy deště jí téměř okamžitě promáčely a jí na pažích naskočila husí kůže. Nepřemýšlela, nohy ji zcela automaticky nesly k jinému domu v bývalé vesnici vítězů. Minula dům, v kterém se nesvítilo, a o němž věděla, že v něm spí Peeta s některou ze svých četných milenek. Ona sama kdysi byla jednou z nich, ale pak zjistila, že pohled na jeho tvář pouze více rozjitřuje její vnitřní démony, a tak se z nich stali pouze přátelé. Katniss věděla, že to tak bude lepší, minimálně pro ni. Zaklepala na dveře domu, ve kterém se svítilo i přes pokročilou pozdní hodinu. Věděla, že jeho obyvatel, stejně jako ona, nespí.

„Kdo sakra?!" ozvalo se nevrlé zabručení, když cvakla západka a otevřely se dveře. „Katniss?" vyslovil muž tiše a poněkud nevěřícně, když spatřil promáčenou ženu jen v dlouhé haleně a vysokých botách na svém prahu. Upřela na něj velké šedé oči a čekala. Haymitch okamžitě ustoupil a prudce ji vtáhnul dovnitř.

„Co se děje?" ptal se starostlivě, když ji usazoval ke krbu v obýváku a balil ji do deky, aby se osušila. Nakonec k němu zvedla oči a pevně se mu zadívala do tváře.

„Máš něco k pití?" zeptala se opatrně. Všichni znaly Haymitchovu minulost a to, že býval opilcem bylo velké veřejné tajemství, ale stejně tak všichni věděli, že ačkoliv je většinou střízlivý, tak nějakýn alkohol se u něj najde. Haymitch jen přikývnul a odešel.

Katniss hleděla do plamenů, dokud se neozvaly těžké kroky a její bývalý trenér nevšel zpět do místnosti s dvěma skleničkami naplněnými jantarovou tekutinou. S povděkem si jeden vzala a upila z něj. V nose ji šimrala jemné neidentifikovatelná vůně a hrdlem se jí až do žaludku propaloval alkohol. Vítala to. Přitáhl si k ní druhé křeslo a tiše ji pozoroval, zatímco upíjel ze své skleničky. Nenaléhal na ni, jen tam seděl a byl tam. Věděl, že až bude chtít, tak mu sama objasní důvod tohoto nočního přepadu. Vypila zbytek skleničky a zašklebila se, ale účel to splnilo, uvnitř těla se jí rozlévalo teplo a díky Haymitchově společnosti se cítila o něco lépe. Nechala deku, aby jí sklouzla z ramen.

„Haymitchi, přejde to někdy?" zeptala se nakonec. Neodpovíděl hned, dobře věděl, co tím myslí. I jeho pronásledovaly démoni toho, co prožil, i po více než dvaceti letech. Nečekaně se natáhl po její ruce a vzal ji do svých hrubých dlaní, ohlédla se na něj a čekala na jeho odpověď.

„Nechci ti lhát. Nikdy to nezmizí. Navždy tě budou pronásledovat činy, které jsi musela vykonat, i tváře těch, kteří zemřeli, abys mohla naplnit své poslání. Ani mě moji démoni neopustili, jen na chvíli zmizeli utopeni v alkoholu, ale pak se vrátily s mnohem větší silou," pronesl tiše a stále držel její ruku, jako by to bylo poslední pouto se skutečností. Katniss přikývla a zahleděla se mu do tváře. Oči se jí stočily k drobné jizvě na jeho spánku a musela se usmát. Haymitch na ni nechápavě hleděl a tázavě pozvedl jedno obočí. Mladá žena se však místo odpovědi jen naklonila a prsty volné ruky lehoučce obkreslila tu drobnou jizvu, tu připomínku toho, jaký na něj měla kdysi vztek.

„Promiň," řekla jenom a prsty stále hladila tu jizvu. Byla tak blízko, že cítil její vůni. Byla to zvláštní směs vůní lesa, louky a čisté kůže. Zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechnul. Ta vůně mu byla tak blízká, takhle voněla jenom ona. Věděl to od první chvíle, kdy se s ní trochu střízlivý setkal. Miloval tu vůni, která se mu zaryla do mozku. Nejhorší vědomí pro něj bylo, že nikdy nebude jeho, že je pro ni příliš starý. Ale i přes to měl pocit, že je mezi nimi alespoň jakési pouto, které ještě více zpevnila válka. A už dávno se naučil spokojit se alespoň s tím málem, jakým bylo její přátelství. Otevřel oči a doufal, že se odtáhla dál, ale nestalo se tak. Stále tam byla, stále tak blízko, jako předtím. Najednou se naklonila ještě blíž a přitiskla svá ústa na jeho rty. Haymitch překvapeně ztuhnul, ale neodtáhl se. Rukama ho objala kolem krkju ve snaze si ho přitáhnout blíž, než se o kousek dotáhla, aby mu mohla pohlédnout do očí.

„Omlouvám se, Haymitchi," pronesla tiše a zkroušeně sklopila pohled, i když ho stále objímala. Neodpovídal, stále cítil její měkké rty na svých a ačkoliv nechápal proč to udělala, tak za to byl rád. Tohle bylo víc, než v co kdy doufal. Věnoval jí jeden ze svých řídkých úsměvů, který mu prozářil obličej. „Obejmi mě, mám strach," zaprosila a on jí okamžitě vyhověl. Stáhl si jí k sobě do křesla, takže mu seděla na klíně s nohama přes opěrku a s hlavou položenou na jeho rameni. Jedna Katnissina ruka spočívala na jeho hrudi, kde pod ní bylo srdce. Silně a pravidelně. Nechala se konejšit teplem jeho těla a tím, jak ji dlouhými tahy hladil po vlasech a zádech. Konečně se cítila klidná.

Musela usnout a Haymitcjh ji musel odnést, protože se probrala v ložnici, ale nic takového si nevybavovala. Dostala strach, že je to jen další děsivý sen, a tak se v panice začala rychle štrachat pryč. Za pas ji chytila silná ruka a držela ji, jako ve svěráku. Srdce jí divoce bylo, jak ji zachvátila panika, a tak začala křičet a bojovat s neznámou silou, která ji držela. Jako z obrovské dálky slyšela, jak ji někdo volá.

„Katniss." Věděla, že se musí dostat z toho sevření, jinak to bude její konec. Takhle to ve všech hrách chodilo, to si její tělo pamatovalo moc dobře. Začala kolem sebe kopat a mlátit rukama, ale nebylo to nic platné. Ten, kdo ji držel ji obrátil na břicho a přišpendlil jí ruce i nohy svou vlastní vahou, takže byla bezbranná.

„Katniss!" zakřičel znovu ten hlas, tentokrát byl mnohem blíž, ale její panika se jen zvětšila. Nevěděla, kde je ani co se děje a to ji děsilo. „Katniss! Katniss! Katniss!" ozýval se znovu ten hlas, tentokrát si uvědomovala, komu ten hlas patří, ale netušila, co tady ten dotyčný dělá. „Katniss, zlatíčko, prober se!" zakřičel na ni naposledy někde blízko ejjího ucha. Ucítila povědomou vůni likéru, který včera pila. Pak jí to došlo, Haymicth.

„Pomoz mi," zaprosila a neměla daleko k slzám. Už se nezmítala, už nebojovala. Nadzvedl se a otočil ji na záda, aby jí mohl vidět do obličeje.

„Už je to dobré, jsem tady s tebou, nic se neděje. Jen noční můra, zlatíčko," konejšil ji svým chraplavým, hlubokým hlasem. Zaostřila pohled na jeho tvář a všechno jí došlo. Musela opravdu usnout a on ji uložil u sebe v ložnici a celou noc ji držel.

„Haymicthi," zašeptala a těkala nyní již vidoucíma očima po jeho tváři. Viděl, že se jí v očích leskne hrůza a strach, viděl jak se jí v očích sbírají slzy a zatoužil jí pomoci zapomenout, i když věděl, že je to nemožné. Nikdy nezapomenou, ne oni dva. Oni dva nikdy nebyli stvořeni k tomu, aby zapomněli a oba to dobře věděli.

Přimkla se k němu a on ji objal a hladil, zatímco vdechoval její vůni a ona se pomaličku uklidňovala v jeho náruči. Nikdy si neuvědomovala, jak jí je tenhle člověk blízký. Nikdy, až do nynějška, uvědomila si. Z náhlého popudu mu vtiskla polibek na krk a cítila, jak Haymitch ztuhnul, ale neodtáhl se, a tak ho konečky prstů hladila po hrudi. Pod bříšky prstů cítila horkou kůži, hrubé chloupky, a pak látku košile, kterou měl stále na sobě. Pevně ji k sobě přitiskl až se zajíkla a jednou rukou jí přejel přes záda až k bokům, kde se zarazil. Vzepřela se mu o hrudník ve snaze pohlédnout mu do obličeje. Ale Haymitch jí to nedovolil, ústy se přitiskl na její a líbal ji. Překvapeně vydechla a podvolila se jeho polibku, který byl nejdříve naléhavý a tvrdý. Špičkou jazyka mu kmitla do úst a ucítila tu zvláštní chuť včerejšího pití, které jim nalil. Ta chuť se jí zamlouvala. Uvnitř njí, jako kdyby něco povolilo a zároveň se sevřelo, ale ne nepříjemně, naopak.

Haymicth se už nerozpakoval k dalším akcím od chvíle, kdy mu začala vášnivě oplácet polibek. Takhle si vždy představoval, že bude reagovat. Ale ani v nejdivočejších snech si nepředstavoval, že se to jednou stane skutečností. Překulil ji zpět na záda a rukou sjel k jejímu ňadru, které něžně polaskal, zatímco ji stále líbal. Pak se zvláštní lehkostí sjel rukou na její břicho, k jejímu boku až na stehno, kde byl okraj její košile. Záměrně se vyhýbal jejím slabinám. Rozepnula mu košili, co to šlo a přejela mu rukama po zádech, pak se nadzvedla a políbila ho na krk. Neodolala a lehce mu stiskla ušní lalůček mezi zuby.

„Ty malá potvůrko," zavrčel na ni hravě a dlouhými prsty hladil kůži na vnitřní straně jejího stehna, než dosáhl toho zvláštního místečka mezi jejíma nohama, které když pohladil, tak jí v těle začal doutnat požár jménem touha a potřeba. Nadzvedla boky, aby jí mohl vytáhnout košili výš. Znovu se sklonil k jejím ústům, když do ní pomalinku vklouznul dlouhým prstem. Překvapeně vydechla do jeho úst, když jí palcem začal třít poštěváček a zároveň ji dobýval dlouhým prstem. Přiváděl ji na hranici šílenství, ústy jí sjel na hrdlo, kde ji jemně kousl do citlivé kůže. Zasténala slastí a vzrušením. Najednou jeho laskání přestalo. Katniss se na něj vyčítavě zahleděla a z hrdla jí uniklo jakési zakňučení podobné kočičímu. Haymicth se usmál její nelibosti. Svlékl si košili, pak chytil lem její haleny a s její pomocí jí ji přetáhl přes hlavu. Byla před ním nahá a přišla mu krásná. Byla pro něj něco jako sen a on věděl, že i kdyby to bylo jen jednou, tak bude jeho. Katniss se však najednou zkroutila do klubíčka a snažila se rukama zakrýt.

Na okamžik znejistěl, ale pak se dovysvlékl i z kalhot a silou jí odtáhl ruku, kterou se zakrývala.

„Ne, nekoukej se na mě, jsem odporná," zašeptala skoro plačtivě. Haymitch se však nedal a donutil ji, aby na něj pohlédla.

„Jsi krásná. Tvé jizvy, stejně jako ty mé, vyprávějí příběh, příběh o tom, co se stalo a co jsi vše dokázala přežít. Jsi vyjímečná Katniss a opravdu krásná," vysvětloval jí jemně. Stále jí v očích četl nedůvěru, a tak ho nenapadlo nic lepšího, než ruku, kterou jí svíral dlouhými prsty vzít a vmáčknout si ji do rozkroku. Vytřeštila na něj oči a on se opravdu usmál. „Myslíš, že kdybych tě považoval za ošklivou, tak bych takhle reagoval?" zeptal se upřímně s podtónem humoru v hlase. Zavrtěla hlavou a štíhlými prsty objala jeho mužství. Několikrát pohnula rukou nahoru a dolů a hladila ho štíhlými prsty, dokud nebyl tvrdý jako kámen a tiše nezasténal. Už se nebála, že by se jí mohl vysmát, věděla, že on takový není a navíc se jí v podbřišku opět svíjela touha a chtíč.

„Vem si mě," zažadonila a on neměl proč jí nevyhovět, krom neochoty vzdálit se od jejích šikovných prstů. Hladově ji políbil a opět ji škádlil prsty, dokud mu nevycházela vstříc a nesténala pod jeho doteky. Vyhoupl se nad ni a pomalinku do ní začal pronikat. Věděl, že je velký, a tak nepospíchal, dával jí dost času, aby si na jeho velikost zvykla a on ji nezranil. V jednom se však přepočítal, a to v ní. Hleděla na něj obrovskýma šedýma očima, prsty mu zarývala do ramen a prudce se pohnula v bocích, takže učinila přítrž jeho sebeovládání. Zasténal, když ucítil, jak ho v sobě sevřela, jak byla úzká a dokoanlá. Už na nic nečekal a jako smyslů zbavený přirážel a zároveň jí laskal poštěváček, protože věděl, že příliš dlouho nevydrží a chtěl, aby dostoupila až na vrchol slasti, stejně, jako to čekalo i jeho. Přirážel stále rychleji, cítil, jak mu boky vychází vstříc, slyšel její steny a byl tak vzrušený, jako nikdy předtím. Najednou vykřikla a pohnula se pod ním do oblouku. Vytřeštěně na něj hleděla a nehty mu zarývala do zad, zatímco jí tělo sevřel ve svých spárech orgasmus. Cítil, jak se kolem něj několikrát křečovitě sevřela a to pro něj byla poslední kapka. Několikrát do ní ještě zoufale a tvrdě přirazil, než z ní vyklouznul a nechal své semeno, aby jí zkropilo břicho. Bylo to těsné, ale zvládnul ále ještě dýchal přerývaně, když se po chvíli natáhnul po její košili a otřel jí břicho, pak se zhroutil vedle ní a přitáhnul si ji do náruče. Chtěl si ji zapamtovat, když jí v očích planula touha a tváře měla zardělé vzrušením. Přišla mu dokonalá.

Když mu srdce přestalo bít, jako šílené, tak přes ně přetáhnul deku. Katniss se nakonec nadzvedla na lokti a hlavu si opřela o ruku, aby na něj měla dobrý výhled. Viděla ho nyní jinýma očima a najednou jí veškeré jeho chování zapadlo dohromady.

„Ty ses nikdy nebál o reprodrozda, že?" zeptala se nakonec, aby se ujsitila, zda jsou její myšlenky správné. Zavrtěl hlavou.

„Vždy jsem se bál o Katniss Everdeen. O dívku, v níž hořel oheň, který ji nakonec skoro spálil. Bál jsem se o ženu, ne o symbol," potvrdil.

„Byla jsem slepá," podotkla zkroušeně. Pohladil ji hrubými dlaněmi po tváři a zahleděl se jí do šedých očí, které byly tak podobné těm jeho.

„Vždy jsem tu byl a budu jen pro tebe, má ohnivá dívko," zašpetal a políbil ji na špičku nosu.

„Přísaháš?"

„Ano, přísahám, že tě nikdy neopustím, pokud sama nebudeš chtít," přislíbil tiše a ona mu věřila. Po dlouhých letech konečně věděla, že někomu může opravdu věřit. A možná i víc než to. Pousmála se a lehla si tak, že si položila hlavu na jeho hruď, v níž pravidelně a silně bilo jeho srdce. Najednou se cítila volná, ve svém nitru konečně cítila jakési štěstí a úlevu. Katniss si najednou byla nezlomně jistá, že takhle to mělo být vždy, že nikdo jiný nikdy neměl být na jeho místě, a v tom okamžiku litovala, že to neviděla a nepochopila už dřív.

„Miluji tě," zašeptala už v polospánku, a tak neslyšela jeho odpověď ani neviděla spokojený a šťastný výraz na jeho tváři.

„Já vím, zlatíčko," pronesl se samolibostí sobě vlastní, i když tiše, aby ji nevzbudil, a pak sám upadnul do po mnoha letech konečně klidného spánku.


End file.
